beelzebubfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link 1: Enter Kimura Tatsu
Narrator: Hi, my name is Tatsu. Tatsu Kimura. I am from Kawahira West middle school. I am a freshman in Toran High school. I wanna be like Hanamichi Sakuragi and lead Toran high school to all Japan high school basketball champianship. The only thing different in Hanamichi and me is that I am already pretty good at basketball and my hair is blue instead of red. Like every other highschool, this highschool have different kinds of people. There are nerds, jocks, delinquents, writers, readers, artists, drama geeks, etc. The reason I chose Toran High as my high school is because everything in this school is so mediocre that no one has heard of this school. I want to take this school from a complete nobody and make it well known for its basketball team. Because if I do that, all the girls in this school will think of me as the coolest guy in school and my locker will be overflowing with love letters. (Heart eyes).' Note: The narration above happens while Tatsu is walking to school. _______________________________________________________________________________________ In the class: ????: "Oy, Tatsu". Tatsu: (narrating) ''Well…….that is true. But my other reason to select this school is because she was gonna go here……..Michi. Tatsu: "Oy, Michi, what’s up?" Michi: "I didn’t know you were coming here Tatsu. Afterall, this school’s not really big on basketball". Tatsu: "What are you talking about Michi? This school is not really big on anything. Anyway, why did you come here?" Michi: "Me? Its kind of embarrassing". Tatsu: "Come on, tell me. I swear I won’t laugh". Michi: "Ok. Ever since the first time I saw it on TV, I wanted to be a mestre of Capoeira. And this is the only high school that has a club for Capoeira". Tatsu: "Capoeira? Whats that?" Michi: "Capoeira is a Brazilian Martial Arts". Tatsu: "Martial Arts? (tries to hold back his laughter) Bu…hahahahahaha. A girl as weak as you becoming a master of a Martial Arts? Buhahahaha" Michi: "Stop laughing I’m serious". (whining) Tatsu: "You’re serious? Then punch me". Michi: (punches Tatsu) Tatsu: "It feels like a mosquito bite…..Buhahahahaha" Michi: "Capoeira’s not about punching or power Tatsu san, …….its about kicking and technique". Michi spins and does a Meia-lua de Compasso. Tatsu notices her butt and panties, and bleeds through the nose. Tatsu get s hit in the right eye and knocked out. Michi: "Oh no Tatsu san. Are you ok? You got a black eye…….and your nose is bleeding". ________________________________________________________________________________________ On the background: (Tunnel of Foreshadowing) Girl #1: "Hey, it’s a limo. It’s the first time I have ever seen one". Girl #2: "There is a hot guy stepping out of it. Is he foreign?" Girl #1: "Is he a movie star?" Together: "Kyaaah" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ In the nurse’s room Nurse: "Your name’s Tatsu right?" Tatsu: "yeah" Nurse: "What did you do to get kicked by this sweet girl over here? Did you try to grope her". Tatsu: "no…" Michi: "No…its nothing like that I just wanted to show him some of my capoeira moves". Nurse: "Is that so? (secretly to Tatsu) Well then, just keep icing the black eye. For the nose bleed, just stop thinking perverted thoughts". Tatsu: "um…..o-ok". (blushes; embarrassed. Trying to it from Michi) ________________________________________________________________________________________ On the Hallway: (Tatsu and Michi are running) Michi: "Hurry up Tatsu. We are gonna miss our orientation ceremony". Tatsu: "By the way Michi, what was that kick that you hit me with? I didn’t even see it coming". Michi: "Oh that? That was a Meia-lua de Compasso. It is one of the beginers kicks in Capoeira". Tatsu: "Hmm. Interesting". _________________________________________________________________________________________ In the Orientation ceremony: The Principle: "Today is a great day for you and for Toran High School. Today, you, the kids, who are in this hall right now, are stepping into a bright future by choosing to come to Toran high, and Toran is gaining some excellent kids who could raise its reputation. As you all probably know, Toran was a reputed delinquent school up until ten years ago. We put in a lot of time and effort into getting all the delinquents out of Toran and making it a normal school. Right now, Toran is not famous for anything. It is your responsibility to do well in what ever you do and make Toran proud and famous. Without much to do, I give the stage to our Student council president and the representative of TSG, Kira Masumada". Kira: "As the president of the student council and the TSG, I would like to address some of the rules of Toran. Rule number one of Toran is that no one is allowed to question the authority of the TSG. The second rule of Toran is that delinquents are not acceptable in Toran. Every other rules are the same as in the student handbook. Now, I would like to say a thing or two about the TSG. TSG is the Toran Student Guardians. They are the five strongest people in each grade in Toran each year. This means that there are 15 TSG members in the whole school. The strongest five people of these 15 people are the TSG members who are the heads of the TSG. Tests will be held for everyone randomly in the first week of school. According to the results, the current members of the TSG will pick the five strongest people in each class. Then, the current TSG will battle against the new one to find out who stays and who is replaced. For the freshmen, the TSG members will pick 10 strongest ones and let them fight against each other in order to find out who could be the five TSG members. The variety of tests will begin tomorrow, good luck". Right after Kira’s speech, the front door of the auditorium busted open and a short, slender guy flew in. A roar from outside echoed throughout the hall. "ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The End Category:Original Stories